<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Surname Switch by Trixie (trixie_moon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822333">The Surname Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie'>Trixie (trixie_moon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Based on an etiquette book I read once, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Ghost King Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico is tired, Old Fic, Post-Canon, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, luke is a little shit, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth and their son react to Nico and Will changing their surname.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Creative Chaos Discord Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Surname Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zio means Uncle in Italian</p><p>Percabeth are 28</p><p>Luke is 8</p><p>Will is 26</p><p>Nico is 25</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="font_8">"Mr. Nico and Dr. William Di Angelo-Solace Announce that by permission of the Court, They have taken the family name Solangelo," read Percy.</p><p class="font_8">"Percy, that's the nineteenth time you've said that." Replied Annabeth.</p><p class="font_8">"I know Wise Girl!" exclaimed Percy, flinging the New Roman Times across the kitchen table. "But I can't believe it! Don't Nico and Will know that the Aphrodite AND venus kids are going to make a field day out of this?! Changing their surname to their 'ship name!"</p><p class="font_8">Annabeth rolled her eyes and sighed, "Why don't you ask Nico?"</p><p class="font_8">Why don't you ask Zio Nico What?" questioned Annabeth and Percy's son.</p><p class="font_8">"Read this," said Percy, handing Luke the newspaper. Luke scanned the announcement then began snickering. "Zio Nico and Zio Will really did that?"</p><p class="font_8">Annabeth and Percy nodded.</p><p class="font_8">Luke continued to snicker. "Well, I hope Zio Nico and Zio Will are ready."</p><p class="font_8">"I hope so too," admitted Percy.</p><p class="font_8">"Why don't we call Nico and Will right now?" asked Annabeth.</p><p class="font_8">"Good idea, Mom," said Luke.</p><hr/><p class="font_8">Meanwhile, in a New Rome villa, Nico's onyx black iPhone vibrated the entire table. Will looked up from his medical book. Nico swiped his finger across the screen. "Hello?"</p><p class="font_8">"AHA!" yelled Percy. "Why in the name of EVERY deity did you change your surname?! Have you lost your mind?"</p><p class="font_8">Nico rolled his eyes. "Do you think Di Angelo-Solace is a bit of a mouthful?"</p><p class="font_8">"You have a point, Nico. That IS a mouthful. But STILL! Don't you know the Aphrodite and Venus kids are gonna go all 'EEE' and stuff?"</p><p class="font_8">"Yeah Zio Nico!" added Luke.</p><p class="font_8">Will was Nico's saving grace. "We know that. Anyway, Percy, I get it's a bit strange..."</p><p class="font_8">"A bit?" quipped Percy.</p><p class="font_8">"...but it's simpler than THAT mouthful."</p><p class="font_8">"Fine. You've made your point."</p><p class="font_8">"Good," said Nico. He hung up and planted a kiss on Will's lips. "Love you, Sun Boy,"</p><p class="font_8">"Love you too Death Boy," replied Will.</p><p class="font_8">
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>